Sorting of NonDisney Characters
by wolfdogpack
Summary: Find out which house your favorite characters are in, what wand they have, and their familiars they have. I will also de adding their parents sorting's as well. So with our further ado, lets begin.
1. Mulan

**This is a sorting of the non/Disney characters for my other story The Big Four and the Sorcerer's Stone.**

**I do not own any of these characters. I may do some of their parents sorting's as well **

* * *

Mulan walked up to the three legged stool and sat down as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, a Fa it's been a long time since I have come across a Fa like you young lady"

'What do you mean by that' thought Mulan

"Ah, now that would be spoiling things young Fa. Now back to your sorting, Hm you are smart and creative but not book smart like a Ravenclaw"

"Loyalty and hardworking yes you could be a Hufflepuff"

"But you seem to also want to do things on your own"

"Well what do we have here, You are your fathers daughter. What bravery and noble heart you would make a fine Gryffindor but oh what's this"

"Cunning, ambition, and resourcefulness a Slytherin if I ever saw one" said the sorting hat

"But where to put you Gryffindor, or Slytherin two sides of the same coin, any favorites?"

'Both are noble and honorable houses. Put me where I would succeed'

"Well in that case better be" "**Slytherin**" the hat yelled.

Mulan has an 12 1/2 inch sturdy Magnolia wand with a dragon scale core

Her familiar is a Red Chinese stone dragon (the Chinese stone Dragon is a small breed of dragon they only get to large sizes from old age)

In the story The Big Four and the Sorcerer's Stone she is in her second year at Hogwarts the classes that she excels at are DADA and Transfiguration the classes she hates are Potions, and History of Magic.

She is a chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Sadira

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything related to Harry Potter**

* * *

Sadira sat on the three legged stool as the hat was placed on her head

"Oh my. A Witch of the Sand I haven't sorted one of your kind for a decade"

'Witch of the Sand? What's that?'

"Sorry young one I have said to much already now lets see Clever, crafty yes, you want to find good friends"

'I don't need friends, I'm fine on my own"

"Oh, you may think that, but your heart and a small part of your mind wants a friend"

'What do you know your just a ratty old hat'

"Yes I'm a ratty old hat but I have never been wrong once. Now I would love to continue our riveting conversation but I have a job to do"

'Yes. Giving students head lice must be a very hard job'

"Oh what wit, and a thirst for knowledge. Yes you will fair well in"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Sadira's familiar is a black magial mamba named Sanajeh

Her wand is a 12 inch Beech wand with sand cobra fang core

In the story Sadira is in her second year at Hogwarts the classes she likes are Elementals, Potions(she's working on getting her grade up), and Transfiguration. Classes she hates are Herbology

Sadira is the Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

* * *

**please review **

**Sanajeh is the name of a prehistoric snake from western India**


	3. John Smith

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with Harry Potter series**

* * *

"John Smith sat on the three legged stool as the hat was place

"Ah an easy one Coragus, brave, adventures"

"and Loyal, hmm"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor****"**

John has an eagle owl named Orion

John's wand is a 14 inch Spruce wood with dragon scale core

John is in his Fourth year at Hogwarts. Classes he likes are DADA, and Astronomy, and classes he hates are potions, and Divination

John plays Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review**


	4. Attina

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series **

* * *

Attina sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head

"Ah. The first born of Triton and Athena"

"Let's see intelligent, responsible, wise, a traditionalist"

"Well I think i know where you belong young lady do tell me who many more of you I will have to sort in the years to come"

'Oh corse Mr. Hat. I have seven young siblings six younger sisters and one younger brother but you will have to wait a till I leave Hogwarts to sort him'

"I look forward to sorting them in the coming years"

"back to your sorting, better be"

"**Ravenclaw"**

Attina has an orange speckled Roman dragon seahorse

Attina's wand is a 12 inch Reed wand with Siren hair core

Attina is in her seventh year at Hogwarts for the fist story. Classes that she loves include History of Magic, Astronomy, and Arithmacncy. The Class that she hates is potions

Attina is head girl

* * *

**please review. The little brother is not an Oc. If you watched the Little Mermaid tv series years back then you know who I am referring to. He will be introduced in Chamber of secrets. **


	5. Mozenrath

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or any thing related to Harry Potter **

* * *

Mozenrath sat on the three legged stool the sorting hat placed on his head.

"Let's see talent, power, cunning, oh a a thirst to prove yourself"

"you know you are probably the most easiest student I have ever sorted"

'do you want to be a pile of ash'?

'You stupid hat yell out my house already'

"Their is no need to be snippy young man. Perhaps I will just sit on your head for a few hours"

'Dad didn't mention you having a twisted sense of humor'

"Ha. Cassim loved my sense of humor, but I should get back to your sorting or your father will untether me stich by stitch"

'Not if I don't untether you first'

"Okay, okay better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Mozenrath has a odission flying eel named Xerxes

Mozenraths wand is an 12 3/4 inch Ash wood wand with dragon scale core.

Mozenrath is in his third year in the first book, classes he likes are DADA, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Astronomy. The class he hates are Charms

* * *

**Please review **


	6. Pocahontas

**I do not own any Non/Disney character or anything to with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

"Pocahontas sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head.

"Let's see Kind"

"Loyal, free-spirited, humble"

"Peaceful"

"Curious, and caring"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

"Pocahontas has a Raccoon named Meeko.

"Pocahontas's wand is an 11 and 3/4 Sycamore wood with a Pegasus hair core.

Pocahontas is in her 3rd year for the first book. Classes she likes are Herbology, Astronomy, Muggle studies, and Divination. Classes she hates are DADA and Potions.

Pocahontas is a Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review**


	7. Elsa

**I do not own any non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Elsa sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Hm, Creative, wise, oh what's this?"

"You know young lady it wasn't your fault your sister got hurt"

'how can you say that, it is my fault I should have had better control of my magic'

"Oh please you didn't start Hogwarts yet how could you control your magic then"

'I'm the big sister I'm supposed to protect Anna not hurt her'

"True but pushing her away and locking yourself in your room isn't exactly helping her or you. is it?"

'No it's not, but I have to protect my sister'

"Lets get back to your sorting young lady. Let's see you are intelligent yes, I know just where to put you"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Elsa has a large Snowy-Horned Owl mix named Marshmallow

Elsa's wand is a 10 1/2 inch Hazel wood wand with a sprite hair core

Elsa is in the same year as Rapunzel. Classes she loves are Elementals, charms, and transfiguration, classes that she dislikes are Divination, and herbology

* * *

**please review **


	8. Shang

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything related to the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Shang sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Brave, Courageous, and a thirst to prove yourself to your father"

"young man you should learn to relax"

"try not to be a boring stick in the mud like your father"

'My father is head Auror, and a member of the order. Don't you dare insult his honor'

"Live a little boy have some fun, and smile more, your face is frozen in a frown"

"now back to your sorting. Let's see Loyal, brave and a strong will"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Shang has a dark ginger cat

Shang's wand is an 12 inch ironwood with Phoenix Feather core

Shang is in his third year for the first story. The class he loves is DADA, Classes he hates are Charms, and Transfiguration

Shang is a Chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team

* * *

**Please review **


	9. Kristoff

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Kristoff sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see kind"

"loyal, hardworking"

"Selfless"

"Protective"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Kristoff has a brown dog named Sven

Kristoff's wand is a 14 inch Sequoia wood with Unicorn hair

Kristoff is in the same year as Hiccup. Classes he loves are Herbology, Care do magical Creatures, and DADA. Classes he dislikes are Transfiguration, and potions.

* * *

**Please review**


	10. Yao

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything related to the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Yao sat on the three legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"let's see"

"brave, stubborn, violent"

'What do you mean violent hat. You want me to rip you in half'

"I have been sorting students for longer than you have been born"

"Your threats mean nothing to me"

"But I suppose I should finish your sorting"

"Loyal, courageous"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Yao has a black cat

Yao's wand is a 7 inch Gingko wood with a Hydra scale core

Yao is in his 3rd year for the first story. The class he likes is DADA. Classes he hates Astronomy, Charms, and Potions

* * *

**Please review **


	11. Aladdin

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series. **

* * *

Aladdin sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Lets see Clever"

"Resourceful, oh and Ambitious"

"You are definitely Cassim's son"

"Same thieving skills"

"You tell your father I said Hi"

'Of course Mr. Hat'

"back to your sorting. Better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Aladdin has a monkey named Abu

Aladdin's wand is a 12 1/2 inch Hawthorn with phoenix core

Aladdin is in his third year during the first book. Classes he likes are Transfiguration, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures. Classes he hates are Potions and Elementals.

Aladdin is a Chaser on the Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review**


	12. Sitka

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Sitka sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Wise, loyal, bravery"

"A natural born leader"

'you are mistaken I'm not much of a leader'

"Ah, you are. You just don't know it"

"back to your sorting lad"

"let's see Protective of your siblings"

"Courageous, better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Sitka has an Eagle

Sitka's wand is a 10 and 3/4 inch Aspen wood with a phenix feather core.

Sitka is in his seventh year for the first story. Classes he loves are Herbology, Divination, and Potions. Classes he hates are

Sitka is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a chaser on the team

Sitka is the head boy.

* * *

**Please review **


	13. Cinderella

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Cinderella sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see hard working"

"intelligent, kind"

"Loyal, and determined"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

"Cinderella has a dog named Bruno

"Cinderella's wand is a 10 inch Cherry wood with Unicorn core

Cinderella is in her third year for the first book. Classes she likes are Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and charms. Classes she hates are DADA and Potions.

* * *

**Please review**


	14. Clayton

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Clayton sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

Let's see Cunning"

"power hungry"

"arrogant"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Clayton has a brown cat

Clayton's wand is a 12 and 1/4 inch Yew wand with dragon scale core

Clayton is in his seventh year in the first book. Classes he likes are DADA and Transfiguration. Classes he hates are Muggle studies, and Care of Magical creatures

Clayton is a Seeker and captain on the Quidditch team.

* * *

**Please review**


	15. Jane

**I do not own any Non/Disney character or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Jane sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see Kind"

"intelligent, creative"

"and curious"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Jane has an elf owl

Jane's wand is an eleven inch Fir with sprite hair core.

Jane is in her seventh year. Classes she likes are Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Herbology. Class she dislikes is DADA.

* * *

**Please review**


	16. Tarzan

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Tarzan sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see Protective"

"Brave, Kind"

"and Loyal

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Taran has an African grass owl

Tarzan's wand is a 12 inch Vinewood wand with dragon scale core.

Tarzan is in his seventh year. Classes he likes are DADA, and History of magic. Classes he hates are Transfiguration and Potions.

Tarzan is a Chaser for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team

* * *

**Please Review. **


	17. Astrid

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything related to the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Astrid sat on the thee-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Lets see brave, courageous, a strong will"

"stubborn"

"and fighter"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Astrid has an Osprey Hawk

Astrid's wand is a 9 inch Ivy wood with Phoenix core

Astrid is in her the same year as Merida. The class she likes is DADA. Classes she hates is Potions, Charms, and Herbology

* * *

**Please review ****Osprey (fish Hawk)**


	18. Esmeralda

**I do not own any Non/Disney character or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

"Esmmerelda sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see cunning"

"clever, kind"

"and bold"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Esmerelda has a goat named Djali

Esmerelda's wand is an 11 and 3/8 inch Alder wand with Pegasus hair core

Esmerelda is her Fifth year during the first book. Classes she likes are Divination, Potions, and Charms. Classes she hates are Transfiguration and DADA.

* * *

**Please review**


	19. Denahi

**I don't own any Non/Disney or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Denahi sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see, Mischievous, suborn, wise"

'I'm not wise thats Sitka'

"Oh yes you are. You just don't know it yet"

"brave, and determined"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Denahi has a grey dog

Denahi's wand is a 11 inch Alder wood with Pegasus hair core

Denahi is in his fifth year for the first book. Classes he likes are Charms, DADA, and Herbology. Classes he hates are Ancient Runes and Astronomy

* * *

**Please review **


	20. Audrey

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Audrey sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see intelligent"

"witty, stubborn"

"kind"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Audrey has a grey horned owl

Audrey's wand is a 9 inch Ivy wood with dragon scale core

Audrey is in her sixth year. Classes she likes are DADA, Arithmancy, and Transfiguration. Classes she hates are Charms, Potions, and Divination.

Audrey is a prefect and is the captain and a chaser on the quidditch team.

* * *

**Please review **


	21. Hiccup

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series. **

**Jack/Merida/Rapunzel/Hiccup are all first years at Hogwarts**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

Hiccup sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"let's see Intelegent"

"Loyal, Creative"

"Hard working, and patient"

"kind, sarcastic"

"Oh tough Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff"

'Gryffindor'

"Gryffindor? Why that simply wouldn't work for you young man"

"While you are brave. You don't have enough bravery for that house."

"So"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Hiccup has a Great Grey Owl named Sharpshot

hiccup's wand is an 11 and 1/4 inch Fir wood with dragon sale core

Hiccup is in his first year at Hogwarts for the first book. Classes he likes are Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Herbology, and DADA. Classes he dislikes are Transfiguration and Charms.

* * *

**Please review**


	22. Jasmine

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Jasmine sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head.

"Let's see cunning"

"wity, Intelegent"

"intuitive, and kind"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Jasmine has a toyger named Rajah

Jasmine's wand is a 10 and 3/4 inch Papyrus wood with Phoenix feather core

Jasmine is in her second year at Hogwarts. Classes she likes are Potions, DADA, and Transfiguration. Classes she dislikes are Divination and Astronomy.

* * *

**Please review**


	23. Alana

**I do not own any Non/Disney Characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Alana sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see another Atlantica. Kind"

"Loyal, Creative"

"oh, and Slightly Vain"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Alana has a snowy owl

Alana's wand is a 9 and 1/2 inch hemlock wand with unicorn hair

Alana is in her sixth year. Classes she likes are Potions, Charms, and Herbology. Classes she hates are DADA and transfiguration

* * *

**Please review**


	24. Eilonwy

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series **

* * *

Eilonwy sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see intelegent"

"stubborn, kind"

"cleaver"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Eilonwy has a small barn owl

Eilonwy's wand is a 10 and 2/3 inch sycamore wood with unicorn hair core.

Eilonwy is in her fifth year. Classes she likes are Potions, charms, and Divination. Classes she dislikes are Transfiguration and Herbology.

Eilonwy is a Beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review Eilonwy is from the Black Cauldron**


	25. Phoebus

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Phoebus sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Lets see Brave, bold"

"chivalry, and a strong will"

"clever, and witty"

"confident"

"Better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Phoebus has a white cat

Phoebus's wand is a 13 inch redwood with dragon scale core

Phoebus is in his sixth year. Classes he likes are DADA, Transfiguration, and Charms. Classes he hates are Potions, and Astronomy.

* * *

**Please review**


	26. Gaston

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Gaston sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see conniving"

"conceited, stubborn"

"rude and arrogant"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Gaston has a hawk

Gaston's wand is a 14 inch ironwood wand with dragon scale core

Gaston is in his fourth year, The classhe like is DADA. Classes he hates are potions and charms.

Gaston is a beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team

* * *

**Please Review**


	27. Quasimodo

**I do not own any Non/Disney character or anything to do with the Harry Potter series **

* * *

Quasimodo sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see Kind"

"Loyal, inquisitive"

"and brave"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Quasi has a barn owl

Quasi's wand is a 9 and 1/2 inch apricot wood with dragon scale core.

Quasi is in his sixth year. Classes he likes are Divination, Charms, and Muggle Studies. Classes he hates are Potions and Transfiguration.

* * *

**Please review**


	28. Taran

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Taran sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see brave"

"Kind, smart"

"headstrong, and crafty"

"all these traits will make you a wise leader in time"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Taran has a pig named Hen Wen

Taran's wand is a 12 inch Fig wand with phoenix feather core.

Taran is in his fifth year. Classes he likes are Potions and DADA. Classes he hates are Transfiguration and Charms.

Taran is a Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team

* * *

**Please Review. Taran is from The Black Cauldron. I couldn't decide whether Taran would be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. So I just flipped a coin and I am sticking to the decision fate made for me. **


	29. Hercules

**I don't own any Non/Disney character or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Hercules sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Brave, loyal"

"shy, and determination"

"Fearless"

"and honest"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Hercules has a small horned owl named phil

Hercules's wand is an 12 and 3/4 inch Oak with dragon scale core

Hercules is in his second year. Classes he likes are DADA, History of magic, and charms. Classes he hates are Trasfiguration and Potions.

* * *

**please review. **


	30. Jim Hawkins

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Jim Hawkins sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see creative"

"clever, brave"

"mischievous"

"and a thirst to prove yourself"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Jim has a pink montressor blob named Morph

Jim's wand is a 11 and 1/4 inch Hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core

Jim is in his second year in the first book. Classes he likes are Transfiguration, Astronomy, and DADA. Classes he hates are Potions and Charms.

Jim is a chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review**


	31. Andrina

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Andrina sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head

"Another Atlantica"

"Let's see energetic"

"Sarcastic, Loyal"

"and hard working"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Andrina has an angelfish

Andrina's wand is a 10 inch Aspen wood with dragon core

Andrina is in her second year. Classes she likes Herbology, transfiguration, and DADA. Classes she hates are Charms and Astronomy.

Andrina is a beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review**


	32. Belle

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Belle sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head

"Let's see intelligent"

"curious, stubborn"

"and kind"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Belle has a barn owl

Belle's wand is an 11 inch papyrus with pegasus hair core

Belle is in her third year in the first book. Classes she likes are Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Potions, and Herbology. The class she dislikes is DADA.

* * *

**Please review**


	33. Kida

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series **

* * *

Kida sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting was placed on her head

"Lets see brave, rebellious"

"resourceful"

"Aggressive, stubborn, and kind"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Kida has a lava dog named Obby

Kida's wand is an 11 1/2 inch Eucalyptus wood with Phoenix feather core

Kida is in her fourth year in the first book. Classes she likes are DADA, Muggle studies, and Divination. Classes she hates are Potions and charms

Kida is the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review**


	34. Flynn(Eugene) Rider

**I do not own any Non/Disney character or anything to do with the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Eugene Fitzherbert Flynn sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see cunning"

"ambitious"

"caring, crafty"

"and arrogant"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Flynn has a falcon

Flynn's wand is a 13 and 3/4 inch Beech wood with dragon scale core.

Flynn is in his second year during the first book. Classes he likes are Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA. Classes he hates are Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic.

Flynn is the Keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

* * *

**Please review**


	35. John Rolfe

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

John Rolfe sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see Kind"

"Loyal, brave"

"resourceful, dedicated"

"and patience"

"better be"

"**H****ufflepuff**"

John has a pug named Percy

John's wand is an 11 and 1/4 inch Cedar wood with Dragon scale core

John is in his fourth year in the first book. Classes he likes are History of Magic, Astronomy, and DADA. Classes he hates are Potions and Charms.

John is a chaser for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review**


	36. Milo

**I don't own any Non/Disney Characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Milo sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see intelligent"

"Loyal, determination"

"creative"

"and idealistic"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Milo has a cat named Fluffy

Milo's wand is a 10 and 1/4 inch Hemlock wood with Pegasus hair core.

Milo is in his fourth year during the first book. Classes he likes are Astronomy, History of Magic, Potions, Herbology, and Charms. The class he hates is DADA.

* * *

**Please review **


	37. Adella

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Adella sat on the stool as the sortting hat was placed on her head her two older sisters looking are her in incouragement

"Another Atlantica"

"Let's see Stubborn"

"A little boy crazy, bold"

"loyal to family"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Adella has a blue angel sea slug

Adella's wand is an 10 inch willow wood with unicorn hair core

Adella is in her fifth year for the first book. Classes she likes are Divination and Charms. Classes she hates are DADA and Transfiguration.

* * *

**Please review **


	38. LeFou

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

LeFou sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see crafty"

"foolish, sarcastic"

"loyal"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

LeFou has a burrowing owl

LeFou's wand is a 10 and 1/4 inch black walnut with Pegasus hair core

LeFou is in his fourth year during the first book. Classes he likes are Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration. Classes he hates are DADA and Care of Magical Creatures.

LeFou is a Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

* * *

**Please review**


	39. Prince Florian

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series. **

* * *

Florian sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see Loyal"

"Kind, Charismatic"

"and Caring"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Prince Florian has a striped owl

Florian's wand is a 12 and 1/2 inch Maple wood with water sprite hair core.

Florian is in his third year during the first book. Classes he loves are Herbology, DADA, and Charms. Classes he hates are Potions and Astronomy.

Florian is the Captain and Keeper for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

* * *

**The Prince form Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. **

**Please review**


	40. Nakoma

**I do not own any Non/Disney Characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Nakoma sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see Kind"

"serious, hard-working"

"responsible, and creative"

"Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Nakoma has a humming bird named Flit

Nakoma's wand is a 10 and 1/4 inch Apple wood with Phoenix feather core.

Nakoma is in her fourth year during the first book. Classes she likes are Potions and Herbology. Class she hates is DADA.

* * *

**Please review**


	41. Aquata

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything related to the Harry Potter Series **

* * *

Aquata sat on the three-legged stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"Another Atlantica"

"let's see kind"

"agressive, strong will"

"and stubborn"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Aquata has a seahorse

Aquata's wand is a 10 1/2 inch vinewood with Nymph hair

Aquata is in her fourth year for the first book. Classes she loves are Herbology and Charms. Classes she hates are DADA and Transfiguration.

* * *

**please review**


	42. Megara

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series. **

* * *

Megara sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see cunning"

"sarcastic, independent"

"and stubborn"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Megara has a tawny owl

Megara's wand is an 11 inch Ivy wood with sprit hair core

Megara is in her second year during the first book. Classes she likes are Charms, History of Magic, and Potions. Classes she hates are Transfiguration and Divination.

* * *

**Please review**


	43. Tiana

**I do not own any non/Disney Characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series. **

* * *

Tiana sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head.

"Let's see Intelegent"

"Witty, hard-working"

"Kind, Loyal"

"and patient"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Tiana has a roseate spoonbill

Tiana's wand is a 10 and 1/8 inch Willow wood with Pegasus hair core.

Tiana is in her second year. Classes she likes are Herbology, Charms, and Potions. The class she hates is Transfiguration.

Tiana is a Beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review**


	44. Chien po

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Chien-Po sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"let's see kind"

"Intelligent, loyal"

"wise"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Chin-Po has a oriental bay owl

Chien-Po's wand is a 13 inch vinewood with Phoenix feather core

Chien-Po is in his third year during the first book. Classes he likes are DADA, Herbology, and Potions. The class he hates is Transfiguration.

Chin-po is the Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review**


	45. Kenai

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Kenai sat on the three-legged stool looking at his two older brothers at the Gryffindor table

"Oh the little brother of Sitka and Denahi"

"Let's see brave, impulsive"

"protective"

"and caring"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Kenai has a snowy owl

Kenai's wand is a 9 1/2 inch Apple wood with a Phoenix feather core

Kenai is in his third year at Hogwarts first book. Classes he likes are Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms. Classes he hates are Herbology and Transfiguration.

* * *

**Please review **


	46. Adam

**I do not own any Non/Disney character or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Adam sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see stubborn"

"cynical, arrogant"

"kind, and cunning"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Adam has an Eurasian eagle owl

Adam's wand is a 12 and 1/4 inch Cypress wood with Dragon scale core

Adam is in his third year during the first book. Classes he likes are DADA and Potions. Classes he hates are Charms and Transfiguration.

* * *

**Please review Adam is the name of prince in Beauty and the Beast. **


	47. Ling

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series **

* * *

Ling sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see Loyal"

"a jokester"

"Hard-working, and brave"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Ling has a spectacled owl

Ling's wand is 11 and 3/4 inch Aspen wood with Pegasus hair core

Ling is in his third year during the first book. Classes he likes are Charms and Transfiguration. Classes he hates are Potions and Astronomy.

Ling is a Chaser for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review **


	48. Arista

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Arista sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see another Atlantica"

"Creative, loyal"

"A passion for music"

"and Individuality"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Arista has a seagull named Scuttle

Arista's wand is a 10 and 3/4 inch Apple with Sprite hair core

Arista is in her third year during the first book. Classes she likes are Charms and Transfiguration. Classes she hates are Potions and DADA.

Arista is a Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review**


	49. Mei

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Mei sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head

"let's see loyal, brave"

'I'm not brave Mr. Hat"

"Oh, but you are"

"Determined"

"Back to your sorting, passionate"

"and caring"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Mei has a snowy owl

Mei's wand is an 11 inch Maple with Phoenix feather core

Mei is in her second year in the first book. Classes she likes are Charms and Transfiguration. Classes she hates are Potions and Astronomy.

* * *

**Please review**


	50. Naveen

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Naveen sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see ambitious"

"clever, charismatic"

"and kind"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Naveen has a lizard named Louis

Naveen's wand is a 12 inch Aspen wood with Sprite hair core

Naveen is in his second year during the first book. The class he likes is Charms. Classes he hates are Transfiguration and Potions.

* * *

**Please review **


	51. Charlotte(Lottie)

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series **

* * *

Charlotte sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see loyal"

"Kind, and Selfless"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Lottie has a white cat

Lottie's wand is a 10 inch Chestnut wood with water sprite hair core

Lottie is in her second year in the first book. The classes she likes is Charms. Classes she hates are Potions, Herbology, and DADA.

* * *

**Please review**


	52. Fishlegs

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Fishlegs sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see intelligent"

"Creative, kind"

"and Loyal"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Fishlegs has a Burrowing owl

Fishlegs's wand is a 12 and 1/2 inch Cedar with Dragon scale core

Fishlegs is in his first year during the first book. Classes he likes are Potions, History of Magic, and Herbology. The class he hates is DADA.

* * *

**Please review**


	53. Prince Henry

**I don't own any Non/Disney characters or anything related to the Harry Potter series **

* * *

Henry sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting sat was placed on his head

"Lets see brave"

"Noble, loyal"

"Determination"

"ah and a charmer"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Henry has a barn owl

Henry's wand is a 12 inch Blue Spruce with dragon scale core

Henry is in his fourth year for the first book. Classes he likes are DADA, Herbology, and Astronomy. Classes he hates are Potions, and History of Magic

* * *

**Prince Charming from Cinderella**

**Please review**


	54. Drizella

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series. **

* * *

Drizella sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see Vain"

"bossy, selfish"

"and envious"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Drizella has a white cat

Drizella's wand is a 10 and 1/4 inch Black Walnut with Pegasus hair core

Drizella is in her third year during the first book. The Class she likes is Charms. Classes she hates are Potions, DADA, and History of Magic

* * *

**Please review**


	55. Su

**I do not own any Non/Disney Characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Su sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see Kind"

"Loyal, Dedicated"

"and Patients"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Su has a spotted wood owl

Su's wand is a 9 and 1/2 inch Mahogany wood with Phoenix feather core

Su is in her first year in the first book. Classes she likes are Charms, Potions, and Herbology. Classes she hates are DADA and Transfiguration.

* * *

**Please review **


	56. Ting-Ting

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Ting-Ting sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see kind,"

"Intelligent,"

"Dedicated, and witty"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Ting-Ting has a Siamese cat

Ting-Ting's wand is a 13 inch Reed wand with Sprite hair

Ting-Ting is in her third year during the first book. Classes she likes are Charms and Transfiguration. Classes she hates are Potions and Herbology.

* * *

**Please review**


	57. Phillip

**I do not own any Non/Disney Characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Phillip sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Let's see Brave"

"Daring, Loyal"

"and Chivalrous"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Phillip has a Barn Owl named Samson

Phillip's wand is a 12 and 3/4 inch Dogwood with Phoenix feather core

Phillip is in his third year during the first book. Classes he likes are DADA, Charms, and Herbology. Classes he hates are Potions, and Transfiguration.

Phillip is a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team

* * *

**Please review Happy New Year **


	58. Jack Frost

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series **

* * *

Jack Frost sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see mischievous"

"kind, ambitious"

"and cunning"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Jack has a small snowy owl named baby tooth.

Jack's wand is a 13 inch Pine wood with Pegasus hair core.

Jack is in his first year at Hogwarts during the first book. Classes he likes are DADA, transfiguration, Elements, and charms. Classes he hates are Potions and History of Magic.

* * *

**Please review**


	59. Rapunzel

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series. **

* * *

Rapunzel sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head

"Let's see Creative"

"Kind, Clever"

"Brave, and Curious"

"Better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Rapunzel has a chameleon named Pascal

Rapunzel's wand is a 10 inch birch with Sprit core

Rapunzel is in her first year during the first book. Classes she like are Charms, Potions, History of Magic, and Astronomy. The Class she hates is Transfiguration.

* * *

**Please review**


	60. Ruffnut

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything that has to do with the Harry Potter series **

* * *

Ruffnut sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see Selfless"

"Compassionate, Stubborn"

"Loyal, and kind"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Ruffnut has an archerfish named Scauldy

Ruffnut's wand is a 9 an 3/4 inch Linden with nymph hair core.

Ruffnut is in her first year during the first book. Classes she likes are Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. The class she hates is History of Magic.

* * *

**Please review**


	61. Kocoum

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters, or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Kocoum sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Let's see Brave"

"Strict, Stern"

"and Nerve"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Kocoum has a Hawk

Kocoum's wand is a 12 and 3/4 inch Pine with Dragon scale core

Kocoum is in his fifth year during the first book. Classes he likes are DADA, Herbology, and Transfiguration. Classes he hates are Potions and Charms

* * *

**Please review**


	62. Ariel

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Ariel sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was place on her head

"Let's see Mischievous"

"Kind, Determined"

"Witty"

"and Ambitious"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Ariel has a fish named Flounder

Ariel's wand is an 11 and 1/4 inch Cedar with Sprite hair core

Ariel is in her first year for the first book. Classes she likes are Muggle studies, charms, and Transfiguration. Classes she hates are Potions and DADA.

* * *

**Please review. **


	63. Wendy Darling

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything that has to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Wendy sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head

"Let's see Kind"

"Caring, Intelegent"

"Stubborn"

"Creative, and Stern"

"Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Wendy has a dog named Nana

Wendy's wand is a 10 an 1/4 inch Holly with Pegasus hair core

Wendy is a first year during the second book. Classes she likes are Herbology, History of Magic, and Charms. Classes she hates are Potions and DADA.

* * *

**Please review. I couldn't decide between Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw for Wendy so I flipped a coin and let fate decide for me.**


	64. Tuffnut

**I do not own any Non/Disney character or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Tuffnut sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see Mischievous"

"Loyal, Dedication"

"Unafraid of Toil"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Tuffnut has two lizard named Barf and Belch

Tuffnut's wand is an 11 inch Cypress with dragon scale core

Tuffnut is in his first year during the first book. Classes he likes are Potions and Transfiguration. Classes he hates are History of Magic and

* * *

**Please review. Tuffnut was hard to decide but in the end he is loyal to his dragon, works hard to prank others. I still flipped a coin in the end so Hufflepuff's the winner. **


	65. Snotlout

**I do not own any of these characters Non/Disney or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Snotlout sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see Arrogant"

"Ambitious"

"and a thirst to prove yourself"

"better be"

"**Slytherin**"

Snotlout has a Hawk

Snotlout's wand is a 10 and 3/4 inch Hawthorn with a Dragon Scale core

Snotlout's is in his first year during the first book. The class he likes is DADA. Classes he hates are Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration.

* * *

**Please review**


	66. Eric

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Eric sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Let's see Brave"

"Determination"

"Kind, and Chivalrous"

"better be"

"**Gryffindor**"

Eric has a dog named Max.

Eric's wand is a 12 inch Cedar wood with Phoenix feather core.

Eric is in his second year during the first book. Classes he likes are Astronomy, Charms, and DADA. Classes he hates are Potions and Transfiguration.

* * *

**Please review**


	67. Tinker Bell

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything that has to do with the Harry Potter series **

* * *

Tinker Bell sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head

"Let's see Intelligent"

"Stubborn, Creative"

"Impulsive at times"

"and Inquisitive"

"better be"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Tinker Bell has a sparrow named Blaze

Tinker Bell's wand is a 7 an 1/4 inch Vinewood with Unicorn hair core.

Tinker Bell is in her first year during the third book. Classes she likes are Transfiguration and Charms. Classes she hates are Potions and Herbology.

* * *

**Please review**


	68. Fawn

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry potter series.**

* * *

Fawn sat on the three-legged stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head

"Let's see Loyal"

"Unafraid of toil"

"Hard working, Patient"

"and Kind"

"better be"

"**Hufflepuff**"

Fawn has a dog named Gruff

Fawn's wand is 8 and 1/2 inch Sequoia with a Pegasus hair core

Fawn is in her first year during the third book. Classes she likes are Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. Classes she hates are Potions and Charms.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
